Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K2/7
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VII. Noc po ślubie. Po niejakim czasie poeta nasz znalazł się w małej komnatce sklepionej w ostrołuk, szczelnie upatrzonej, dobrze ogrzanej. Siedział właśnie w tej chwili przy stole, któremu jeżeli brakło czego, to chyba niewielkiej pożyczki u śpiżarenki, zawieszonej tuż zaraz w sąsiedztwie. W perspektywie było wygodne łóżko i prawdopodobnie czarująca gawędka sam na sam z ładną dziewczyną. Przygoda graniczyła z czarami. Zaczynał na dobre uważać się za jakąś postać z bajek o zaklętych duchach; od czasu do czasu zataczał do koła spojrzeniem, jakby dla przekonania się, azali jeszcze znajdował się gdzie rydwan ognisty, do dwóch skrzydlatych chimer zaprzężony., który sam jeden chyba zdolnym był przywieźć go tak szybko z piekieł do raju. Niekiedy też upornie wzrok przywiązywał do przeświecających dziurek swojego żupanika, w celu uczepienia się rzeczywistości, by do reszty gruntu pod nogami nie stracić. Rozum jego, skołatany podróżą po przestrzeniach wyobraźni, na tym jednym włosku i wisiał tylko. Młoda dziewczyna nie zdawała się zwracać nań żadnej uwagi: krzątała się z kąta w kąt, to tu to tam stołek jakiś poprawiła, zagadała do kózki, i niekiedy zrobiła skrzywioną swą minkę. Nareszcie przyszła usiąść okołu stołu, i Gringoire swobodnie teraz mógł się jej napatrzeć. Byliścieniegdyś dziećmi, czytelnicy moi, a może mieliście szczęście i po dziśdzień niemi pozostać. Niepodobna, przeto, byście się choć parę razy w życiu (bo co do mnie, calutkie i najlepiej zresztą użyte duie mojej młodości poświęciłem na to), byście się nie upędzali z zarośli w zaroślę, po nad prądem żywej rzeczułki, sród słonecznej pogody, za ładną jaką libella, w sukience błękitnej lub zielonej, łamiącą swej polot nagłemi zwrotami i całującą końce wszystkich gałęzi. Przypominacie sobie, z jaką to rozkochaną ciekawością myśl wasza i wzrok wasz czepiały się szeleszczącego tego wiru skrzydełek błękitnych i różanych, sród którego mknęła postać niepochwytna, osłonięta samą już szybkością swych ruchów. Istota powietrzna, niewyraźnie się rysująca na tle owego migocącego drżenia skrzydełek, wydawała się wam urojoną, wyimaginowaną, niepodobną do pochwycenia, niepodobna do widzenia. Ale gdy w końcu usiadła dla spoczynku na szczycie uginającej się trzciny, i gdyście z zatamowanym oddechem bliżej rozejrzeć się mogli w tych długich skrzydłach gazowych, w tej sukience różnobarwnej, w tych dwóch gwiazdkach kryształowych, jakież było wasze zdziwienie, a zarazem jak żywa obawa, by rzeczywistość znowuż nie pierzchła urojeniem w oczach waszych, formy nie rozwiały się w przywidzenia, a istota w mgłach się duchowych nie rozpłynęła. Przywołajcie ku sobie te wrażenia, a łatwo wam będzie zdać sobie sprawę z uczuć, jakie w tej chwili przepełniały pierś Gringoire'a, podziwiającego w sposób niejako naoczny i dotykalny, kształtną postać tej samej właśnie Esmeraldy, którą dotąd spostrzegał zaledwie w mglistych wirach, tańca, śpiewu i ścisku. Poeta też coraz bardziej zatapiając się w marzeniach: — Otóż! — wymówił, niewyraźnie oprowadzając wzrokiem dziewczynę — otoż więc i owa Esmeralda! istota nadziemska! tancerka uliczna! tyle i tak mało zarazem! Ona to zadała ostatni cios mojemu dyalogowi z rana, ona ocaliła mi życie wieczorem. Mej duch prześladowca! mej anioł opiekuńczy!... Ładna dziewczyna, na moją uczciwość!... i która też szalenie musi być we mnie rozkochaną, skoro w ten sposób wybrany zostałem... Ale. ale — powiedział nagle, wstając z owem poczuciem prawdy, które bądź co bądź było tłem jego charakteru i jego filozofii — nie wiem, jak i czem się to stało, lecz koniec końcem jestem jej mężem. Z myślą tą w głowie i w oczach, zbliżył się do młodej dziewczyny w sposób tak rycerski i wykwintny, że się ta zerwała z miejsca i odskoczyła. — Czegóż to waszmość chcesz odemnie? — spytała. — Czyliż możesz mię o to pytać, boska Esmeraldo? — odpowiedział Gringoire tonera tak namiętnie uczuciowym, że sam się niepomału zdziwił, własną mowę posłyszawszy. Cyganka otwarła wielkie swe oczy: — Nie rozumiem, co chcesz waszmość powiedzieć. — Jakto, prześliczna! — prawił poeta, coraz więcej się zapalając, i tłumacząc sobie, że ostatecznie ma tu jeno do czynienia z cnotą cór Dziedzińca Cudów — jak to? alboż nie do ciebie należę, przyjaciółko droga, a ty nie do mnie? I w najszczerszej intencyi, objął kibić dziewczęcia. Stanik cyganki wyśliznął mu się z rąk, niby skóra węgorza. Ona skoczyła z jednego końca stancyjki na drugi, schyliła się i wyprostowała ze sztylecikiem w ręku, pierwej nawet nim Gringoire miał czas dostrzedz, zkąd się sztylecik ów zjawił. Dumna i gniewna, usta miała nabrzmiałe, nozdrza rozdęte, policzki czerwone jak dwa jabłuszka leśne, źrenice błyskawicami ziejące. W tymże czasie biała kózka umieściła się z przodu swej pani, wystawiając przeciw Gringoire'owi front bojowy, najeżony dwoma ładnemi różkami, złoconemi lecz silnie zaostrzonemi. Wszystko to spełniło się w jednem mgnieniu oka. Libelka zmieniła się w osę, która na to tylko i czekała, by ukłuć. Filozof nasz stał jak wryty, i wodził spojrzenie osowiałe z kozy na dziewczynę, to napowrót. — Panno Najświętsza! — zawołał w końcu, gdy mu zdziwienie dozwoliło przyjść do języka — otoż dwa bąki krwi chciwe! Cyganka ze swojej strony przerwała milczenie: — Śmiałym, bardzo śmiałym głupcem musisz być waćpan! — Chciej mi panna łaskawie przebaczyć! — powiedział Gringoire uspokojony nieco. — Lecz z jakiegoż powodu wzięłaś mię waszmościanka za męża? — Czyliż należało pozwolić, by cię powieszono? — To więc — zagadnął poeta, rozczarowany nieco co do swych nadziei miłosnych — to więc biorąc mię nie miałaś panna żadnej innej myśli, okrom ocalenia od szubienicy? — A jakąż inną myśl chciałbyś, żebym miała? Gringoire przygryzł usta. — Trudna rada — rzekł — nie jestem jeszcze w tak dobrej komitywie z Kupidynem, jakem to sądził. Lecz, w takim razie, po co było rozbijać biedny ów garnuszek? Tymczasem ani Esmeralda swego sztyleta nie rzucała, ani koza z pozycyi obronnej nie schodziła. — Panno Esmeraldo — rzekł tedy poeta: — kapitulujmy. Nie jestem ci ja pisarz sądowy z kasztelu, i wcale na to nastawać nie będę, że z puginałem chodzisz po Paryżu, pod samym nosem rozkazów i zakazów jaśnie wielmożnego marszałka. Nie możesz wszakże nie wiedzieć, że Noel Lescrivain skazanym został ośm dni temu na dziesięć soldów paryzkich kary za to, że się nosił z rożenkiem po ulicy. Owóż nie wglądam w sprawy nie moje; przystępuję do rzeczy. Przysięgam na wszystkich świętych i moje sród nich miejsce, że się nie będę zbliżał ku waszmościance bez jej pozwolenia i zachęty; lecz proszę mi dać co zjeść. Gringoire, w gruncie, jak i pan Despreaux, był „bardzo mało lubieżnym". Nie należał on do owej rasy rycerskiej i muszkieterskiej, co to szturmem dziewczęta bierze. W kwestyach miłości, tak samo jak i w każdej innej sprawie, chętniej zawsze trzymał się on strony umiarkowania, ustępstw i półśrodków; a niezła wieczerza, z miłem sam-na-sam, zdawało mu się, zwłaszcza gdy był głodnym, doskonałym antraktem między prologiem a rozwiązaniem przygody miłosnej. Cyganka nie odpowiedziała. Zrobiła tylko pogardliwą swą minkę, podniosła głowę jak ptaszę dziobek, i śmiechem parsknęła; ładny puginałek znikł równie szybko, jak się był znalazł, tak że Gringoire nie mógł widzieć, kędy pszczółka żądełko swe schowała. Po niejakim czasie znalazł się na stole chleb żytni, kawałek słoniny, parę jabłek pieżastych i konewka podpiwka. Gringoire zabrał się do jedzenia z uniesieniem. Słysząc wściekłe szczękanie widełek jego żelaznych i fajansowego talerza, powiedziałbyś, że wszystka jego miłość w apetyt się nagle zmieniła. Młode dziewczę, siedząc naprzeciw, w milczeniu spoglądało na to uwijanie się poety; inne ją, najwidoczniej, zajmowały myśli, do których się uśmiechała kiedy niekiedy, gładząc jednocześnie pulchną rączką zmyślną główkę kozy, łagodnie przytulonej do kolan swej pani. Świeczka z żółtego wosku oświecała tę scenę żarłoczności i marzeń. Zaspokoiwszy atoli najgwałtowniejsze lamenty swego żołądka, Gringoire ze wstydem niejakim spostrzegł, że jedno już tylko jabłuszko zostało. — Waszmościanka nie jesz, panno Esmeraldo — zagadnął. Odpowiedziała poruszeniem głowy potwierdzającem spóźniony domysł poety i spojrzenie zamyślone powiodła ku sklepieniu komnatki. — Czem-by się tam ona u djabła tak zajmowała? — myślał Gringoire, przypatrując się temu. na co dziewczyna patrzała. — Niepodobna przecież, żeby uwagę jej pochłaniał grymas tego karluka kamiennego, wykutego u wiązadła sklepienia. Do licha! mogę porównanie wytrzymać! Podniósł głos: — Panienko! Ona nie zdawała się go słyszeć. Jął więc jeszcze głośniej: — Panno Esmeraldo! Stracony trud. Myśl młodej dziewczyny bujała gdzieś indziej, a głos Gringoire'a nie był mocen przywołać jej ztamtąd. Na szczęście, koza zainterweniowała. Zaczęła targać z lekka swą panią za rękaw. — Czego chcesz, Dżali? — spytała żywo cyganka, jakby ocknięta z nienacka. — Głodną jest — odpowiedział Gringoire, szczęśliw że rozmowę zacząć może. Esmeralda zabrała się do drobienia chleba, który Dżali jadła skromnie i wdzięcznie z dłoni swej pani. Zresztą Gringoire nie dał już jej wrócić do rozpoczętego wątka marzeń. Na chybił trafił posłał pytanie: — Więc waszmościanka nie chcesz mię za małżonka? Dziewczę wlepiło weń oczy i po chwili odrzekło: — Nie. — A za kochanka? — ciągnął Gringoire. Cyganka skrzywiła się po swojemu, i odparła: — Nie. — Za swego przyjaciela? — nastawał Gringoire. Popatrzyła nań raz jeszcze, i odpowiedziała po chwilce zastanowienia: — Być może. Owo być może, tak drogie filozofom, ośmieliło Gringoire'a. — A czy wie jejmościanka, co to jest przyjaźń? — spytał. — O, tak — odrzekła cyganka — jest to być siostrą i bratem; dwie dusze stykające się choć nie zlewają się z sobą; dwa palce u ręki. — A miłość? — pytał dalej Gringoire. — O! miłość! — zawołała, a głos jej drżał i oko promieniało. Miłość, to być we dwojgu, a być tylko jednem. Mężczyna i kobieta stopione w anioła. To niebo. Piękno rozlewające się po całem obliczu cyganki, gdy to mówiła, szczególnie uderzyło Gringoire'a; wydało mu się, jakoby między tem obliczem a uniesieniem prawie wschodniem słów dziewczyny, zachodziła ścisła jakaś łączność. Jej usta różane i czyste uśmiechały się w połowie ; jej czoło pogodne i wstydliwe pokrywało się chwilami mgłą myśli, jak zwierciadło, gdy oddech na nie spadnie; długie zaś, spuszczone rzęsy czarne, rzucały rodzaj świateł niewypowiedzianie błogich, nadających rysom jej ową słodycz idealną, którą Rafael znalazł później w punkcie tajemniczego przecięcia się dziewiczości, macierzyństwa i boskości. Nie powstrzymało to Gringoire'a od pytań. — Cóż czynić należy, by się jejmościance podobać? — prawił. — Trzeba być mężczyzną. — A ja — rzekł — czem-że u licha jestem? — Mężczyzna ma hełm na głowie, pałasz w dłoni i złote ostrogi u obcasów. — Tego — powiedział Gringoire — nie masz, zatem znaczy mężczyzny bez konia. Panienka kochasz już kogo? — Miłością? — Miłością. Pozostała chwilkę w milczeniu zamyślonem, później odrzekła z wyrazem szczęśliwym: — Będę o tem wiedziała wkrótce. — Dlaczegożby nie dzisiejszego wieczora ? — podchwycił poeta czule. — Dlaczegoby nie mnie? Ona rzuciła nań spojrzenie poważne. — Tego tylko będę kochała, który mię obronić potrafi. Gringoire się zarumienił i na tem poprzestać uważał za stosowne. Było rzeczą widoczną, że dziewczę napomknęło mu o przygodzie, w której przed dwiema godzinami tak małą od niego pomoc otrzymała śród okoliczności krytycznych. Wspomnienie to, zatarte późniejszemi zdarzeniami wieczora, wróciło mu. Uderzył się w czoło. — Aha! otóż-to! od tego-bym i zacząć był powinien. Przebacz mi waszmościanka szalone roztargnienie. I jakżeż, powiedz mi, poradziłaś sobie, by się wyrwać z pazurów Quasimoda? Pytanie to dreszczem przejęło cygankę. — O! garbus okropny ! — zawołała zakrywając sobie twarz rękami. I drżała jakby na chłodzie wielkim. — Okropny, w rzeczy samej — powtórzył Gringoire, własnej myśli nie tracąc — lecz jakim sposobem mogłaś się mu wydrzeć? Esmeralda uśmiechnęła się, westchnęła, lecz milczeć nie przestała. — A czy wie jejmościanka, z jakiego powodu garbus za nią śledził? — jął Gringoire w nadziei, że uboczem powróci do swego pytania. — Nie, nie wiem. I dodała żywo: — Lecz waszmość, któryś także mię śledził, pocóżeś mię śledził? — Sumiennie mówiąc — odparł Gringoire — ja również nie wiem. Nastało milczenie. Gringoire kiereszował nożem po stole. Młode dziewczę uśmiechało się, i jakby się czemuś przypatrywało przez ścianę. Nagle ni z tego ni z owego poczęło nucić głosem niewyraźnym: Quando las pintadas aves Mudas estan, y la tierra... Lecz zaraz urwała i jęła pieścić swą Dżali. — Niezmiernie milutkie stworzenie — rzekł Gringoire. — Siostrzyczka moja — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Dlaczego się waszmościanka nazywasz Esmeralda? — spytał poeta. — Nic a nic o tem nie wiem. — No, ale przecież?... Cyganka wyjęła z zanadrza rodzaj medalionika, rodzaj drobnej poduszeczki podługowatej, zawieszonej u szyi na sznureczku z ziarnek adrezarachu; z medalionika tego rozchodził się dość silny zapach kamforowy. Pokryty on był z wierzchu jedwabiem zielonym, a w środku zawierał grube szkiełko zielonkawe, szmaragd naśladujące. — Być może — powiedziała — że to z tego oto powodu. Gringoire zamierzył wziąć do rąk medalionik. Dziewczę się usunęło. — Nie wolno dotykać, to talizman. Złe-byś wyrządził czarowi lub czar tobie. Ciekawość poety zaostrzała się coraz bardziej. — Kto panience to dał? Ona położyła palce na ustach i schowała talizmanik na piersiach. Próbował innych pytań, lecz cyganka prawie nie odpowiadała. — Co ma oznaczać ten wyraz: Esmeralda? — Nie wiem — odparła od niechcenia. — Do jakiej mowy należy? — Do cygańskiej, sądzę. — Domyślałem się tego od razu — powiedział Gringoire — więc nie jesteś z Francyi? — Nie wiem tego. — Czy masz rodziców? Dziewczyna zaczęła pośpiewywać na starą nutę. Ojciec mej jest ptakiem, Ptaszyną moja matka. Bez łodzi pędzę morskim szlakiem, Przez morze pędzę ja bez statka. Ptaszyną moja matka, Ojciec mej jest ptakiem. — To sobie niezłe — rzekł Gringoire. — W jakim wieku przybyłaś waszmościanka do Francyi? — Malutką. — A do Paryża? — Łońskiego roku. Gdyśmy wchodzili przez wrota papiezkie, ujrzałam w powietrzu latającą piegżę leśną; było to pod koniec sierpnia; powiedziałam: ciężką mieć zimę będziemy. — I zaprawdę nie była lekką — dodał Gringoire, ucieszony zawiązkiem klejącej się jak mniemał rozmowy. — Spędziłem ją calutką chuchając w palce. Więc masz dar przepowiadania? Dziewczę wróciło do lakonizmu: — Nie — odparło. — Człowiek ten, którego nazywacie księciem Cygańskim, to zwierzchnik waszego plemienia? — Tak. — A on to właśnie ślub nam dawał? — nieśmiało zauważył poeta. Cyganka skrzywiła się swoim sposobem. — Imię twoje nie jest mi nawet znanem — powiedziała. — Imię moje? ależ jeżeli chcesz, i owszem: jestem Piotr Gringoire. — Znam ja piękniejsze — odpowiedziała. — Złośliwaś — odparł poeta. — Lecz mniejsza o to, nie pogniewamy się. Ba, pokochasz mię może, poznawszy bliżej; przytem z taką szczerością i zaufaniem opowiedziałaś mi swoje życie, że i ja o swojem powinienem ci coś nadmienić. Wiedz przeto, ładna panienko, że się nazywam Piotr Gringoire; jestem synem dzierżawcy z nadziału jonesse. Ojciec mej powieszonym został przez Burginionów, matkę zakłuli Pikardczykowie podczas oblężenia Paryża przed laty dwudziestu. W szóstym roku życia byłem już sierotą; miejsce podeszew u trzewików zastępował bruk paryzki. Nie wiem już, w jaki sposób przebrnąłem peryod od lat sześciu do lat szesnastu. Tu przekupka owoców rzuciła mi śliwkę, owdzie złapało się skórynkę chleba; wieczorem wpadałem w ręce straży miejskiej, która mię sadzała do więzienia, i w ten sposób miałem wiązkę słomy pod głowę. Wszystko to nie przeszkadzało mi rosnąć i chudnieć, jak widzisz. W zimie grzałem się na słońcu u przysionka Dworca Sens, i bardzo mi się śmiesznym wydawał obyczaj palenia ogni święto-jańskich, akurat sród lata. W szesnatym roku chciałem obrać stan jaki. Próbowałem wszystkiego po kolei. Wstąpiłem był do wojska, lecz się okazało, że nie jestem dość bitny. Poszedłem do klasztoru, lecz jak na zakonnika za mało byłem pobożny; przytem i pić nie mogę, Z rozpaczy zapisałem się tedy na chłopca grubo-ciesielskiego cechu; lecz tu siły fizyczne mię zdradziły. Daleko więcej skłonności czułem do bakałarstwa; nie umiałem wprawdzie czytać, ale to rzecz podrzędna. Po pewnym czasie spostrzegłem się, że mi we wszystkiem czegoś brakło; widząc przeto, żem się na nic zgoła nie zdał, z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli stałem się poetą i wytwórcą rymów. Jest-to professyą dostępna w każdym czasie i każdemu, kto jest włóczęgą, a więcej daleko warta, niźli złodziejstwo, do którego mię namawiało kilku młodych urwisów, synów moich przyjaciół. Na szczęście, pewnego pięknego poranka spotkałem don-Klaudyusza Frollo, wielebnego archidyakona od Panny Maryi. Zaopiekował się on moim losem, i jemu to zawdzięczam, że dziś jestem w pełnem znaczeniu słowa piśmiennym; że znam łacinę od „Powinności" Cycerona aż do Mortuologii ojców Celestynów i że równie biegły jestem w scholastyce, poetyce, jak i w rytmice, tej mądrości nad mądroście. Jam to twórcą misteryum, które dziś przedstawiano z tryumfem wielkim i przy wielkim zbiegu ludności pośród samej wielkiej sali pałacu trybunalskiego. Napisałem również książkę, która mieć będzie sześćset stronic, o wspaniałym komecie 1465 roku, z powodu którego jeden już człowiek zwaryował. Doznałem i innych sukcesów. Będąc potrochu stolarzem artyleryjskiego fachu, pracowałem przy owej, wiesz, wielkiej bombardzie Jana Maugue, co to pękła na moście Charenton w dniu czynienia próby około niej, i dwudziestu czterech ciekawców zabiła. Widzisz więc waszmościanka, że nie jestem tak złą partya małżeńską. Znam massę sposobów robienia sztuczek wcale niezłych, których kózkę nauczę; jak naprzykład trzeba przedrzeźniać biskupa paryzkiego, przeklętego tego faryzeusza, którego młyny błotem przechodzących obryzgują wzdłuż całego mostu Młynarskiego. W dodatku zaś misteryum moje dużo mi bitych pieniędzy przyniesie, gdy zapłacony zostanę. Jednem słowem, jestem na twoje rozkazy, śliczna panienko, ja, i umysł mej, i nauka moja, i pisma moje; a żyć z tobą gotów jestem wedle twojego rozkazu, zdaleka czy zblizka, świętobliwie czy rozkosznie; jako mąż z żoną, jeśli to uznasz za dobre; jako brat z siostrą, jeśli to uznasz za lepsze. Gringoire umilkł, oczekując na skutek, jaki przemówienie to wywarło na młodą dziewczynę. Ona wzrok miała wparty w posadzkę. — Febus — mówiła półgłosem. Poczem zwracając się ku poecie: — Febus, coby to właściwie był za wyraz? Gringoire, acz nie bardzo rozumiał, jakiby to stosunek zachodzić miał między jego mową, a pytaniem cyganki, nie gniewał się przecież na zręczność błyśnięcia erudycya. Odpowiedział przeto z pyszna: — Jest-to wyraz łaciński, który oznacza słońce. — Słońce! — zawołała. — Imię to nosił pewien strzelec ładny, bóg — dodał Gringoire. — Bóg! — powtórzyła dziewczyna, a w głosie jej brzmiało coś głęboko rozmarzonego i namiętnego. W tej chwili jeden z jej naramienników odwiązał się i spadł. Gringoire żywo się schylił by takowy podnieść, a gdy się wyprostował, nie znalazł już ani cyganki, ani kózki. Posłyszał zgrzytnięcie rygla. Szczęk szedł od małych drzwiczek prowadzących bezwątpienia do stancyjki sąsiedniej, od środka się zamykającej. — Czy mi przynajmniej łóżko zostawiła? — rzekł do siebie filozof. Obszedł celkę do koła. Ze sprzętów mogących służyć do snu znalazł tylko długi drewniany kufer; i to jeszcze, w dodatku, z wiekiem wydatnie porzeźbionem. Gdy się na nim poeta rozciągnął, doznał wrażenia wielce podobnego do tego, jakieby sobie sprawił Mikro, megas, położywszy się wzdłuż Alpów. — Niech i tak będzie — powiedział, układając gnaty o ile podobna znośniej; — trzeba się zdać na łaskę przypadku. Ale toż mi dopiero szczególna noc ślubna! Szkoda! Było w tem małżeństwie przy rozbitym garnku coś prostego i przedpotopowego, nie bez wdzięku dla mnie.